Kirby Krusty Star
by Master Pencil
Summary: When a certain pink creature comes to Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob becomes instant friends with him. However, Kirby's nemesis is right on his tail, and Plankton finds a big opportunity in both of them.
1. Chapter 1 A Star Arrives

**Kirby Krusty Star**

**By Devin The Writer**

Chapter 1 A Star Arrives

Ah, Bikini Bottom, the town that has resided in peace for so long. Only Sandy was the last one to arrive at this little ocean town, and no one has come here since.

What's this? A star is falling from the sky into the sea? It splashes near the tiny island and continue to fall into Bikini Bottom? It's coming toward a certain pineapple under the sea? Ohhhhhhh noooooooo… who lives in that pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

Spongebob appeared from his pineapple door with an irritated look.

"Hey captain! I'm trying to sleep here ok?!" he complained. But he soon sees a bright, yellow star come zooming to his location. With a shriek, he jumps out of the way before the star crashes into his front yard.

When the smoke settled, Spongebob looked to see a small, pink ball stumble around the crash site. Spongebob gasped at the sight, and rushed to it with eagerness.

"You ok little fella?!" he asked it.

The creature turned to reveal the most adorable face Spongebob ever saw. He didn't know if it was an alien or not, but it was so cute, he really didn't mind all that much.

"Spongbob! Did you blow something up again?!" Spongebob's neighbor Squidward yelled from his window. He looked at what crashed, and he gasped at the sight too.

"What is that?!" he asked.

"I don't know, but he's cute!" Spongebob replied.

The visitor, whose name was Kirby, was just as curious about Spongebob as he was with him. He just happened to crash land in Bikini Bottom by mistake, but he felt that he would probably spend some time here for a little vacation, especially with him on his tail.

"What's your name?" Spongebob asked.

"Poyo?" he replied.

"What a cute name! Come on in Poyo!" he exclaimed. Kirby followed him inside his pineapple.

Squidward stared at them disapprovingly. There was no telling what Spongebob was going to do with that thing! He sourly went back to bed, thinking that tomorrow wasn't going to be a very good day.

The night seemed to return to normal now, until a rocket burst into the ocean. It landed on the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, and the first to come off was a giant penguin with a huge hammer.

"Whoa! This feels strange!" he said. "I can walk and breathe underwater!" His little minions soon followed, and the penguin looked around the area with his big eyes. The whole place looked strange to him, but Kirby was somewhere in around here.

"Kirby has to be around here somewhere! Let's go and find him!" he told his Waddle Dees. With that, they spilt up into groups, and went in three different directions.

Back at Spongebob's Pineapple, he and Kirby were sleeping in the bedroom as though they were having a sleepover. Kirby liked the experience so far, but Spongebob wanted him to go with him somewhere important.

"Tomorrow Poyo, I'm you to the Krusty Krab with me! You'll just love that place!" he told him.

"They have the legendary Krabby Pattie, the most legendary food in all of Bikini Bottom!" he continued.

Kirby liked the sound of that, and he slept on the floor with comfortable delight. Tomorrow, he was going to be eating some Krabby Patties, and it's going to make for a great day for him and Spongebob, if nothing random happens tomorrow that is.


	2. Chapter 2 Kirby's Krusty Krab

Chapter 2 Kirby's Krusty Krab

When morning arrived, SpongeBob tried to act as his normal, cheerful self, but Kirby was having his fun in this new world. That was evident to SpongeBob when he found the pink creature playing with Gary the Snail, who was tucked away in his shell with fright.

"Aw, Poyo just wants to play Gary!" he told him.

Just then, Kirby sucked Gary into him, and a loud pop rang out as Kirby was now wearing a shell on his back. Gary was out on the other end in disbelief.

"Wow" said SpongeBob.

Kirby showed his new power-up to SpongeBob by tucking into his shell.

"That's cool! You'll be such a good hit for the Krusty Krab!" he said.

SpongeBob toke Kirby on his route to the Krusty Krab at once, and Kirby toke off his power-up on the way past the home of SpongeBob's best friend. The rock flipped up just in time to be smacked with the discharged star, slamming Patrick and his rock back down.

Once within sight, SpongeBob and Kirby came inside the building to see a sleepy Squidward immediately feel energized at the sight of the pink one.

"Oh no" he quietly muttered in fear.

The Krusty Krab had just opened when they arrived, and SpongeBob toke Kirby to the office of Mr. Krabs to introduce him.

"Oh Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob called.

"What is it boy? I'm busy counting all me hard cash I got yesterday" he said.

"Meet the newest visitor to Bikini Bottom…" SpongeBob said in a dramatic fashion.

Mr. Krabs peered over his mounds of coins and dollars to see Kirby. All he did at first was stand there and eye the creature, and Kirby only stared back with curiosity at this strange-looking crab in funny clothes.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Why his name's Poyo! He came from outer space!" he told Mr. Krabs. At this, Mr. Krabs jumped in the air with unpleasant surprise.

"What are you doin' brinin' an alien to me restaurant?!" he demanded. SpongeBob backed off in defense.

"No, no, no Mr. Krabs! He's a nice alien! He can't hurt anybody!" he tried to tell him.

"Yes he can boy! Just look at him!" he replied as he scurried to Kirby. Kirby thought his walking was funny.

"Why just look at that cute, face! And those stubby arms! And those pink feet! He's….CUTE!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Krab's eyes lit up with sparkles, and Kirby wasn't so sure if he liked this place so much.

"You're brilliant lad! He'll bring all kinds of money here!" he told SpongeBob.

"We'll have to have a show here just like last time, only with him in it!" he continued.

SpongeBob was getting very excited, and thoughts of his pal Poyo performing at the Krusty Krab in front of the Bikini Bottom residents swarmed his spongy head.

"Thank you so much Mr. Krabs! You won't regret this one bit!" he told him.

"Good! I'll plan the show tomorrow" he concluded.

Meanwhile back at Patrick's rock, the starfish was wondering what hit his rock when a dark shadow was cast over Bikini Bottom. Many of the residents noticed it too, and they began to run away in fright as a huge airship flew above the ocean. A bright light descended into Bikini Bottom, straight to Patrick's rock.

"Huh?" Patrick said at the small, round creature standing before him. He wore a cape and a mask, and he carried a gold sword. His yellow eyes stared at Patrick and he began cowering with fear.

"There is nothing to be afraid" he told him.

"W-Who-who are you?" Patrick stuttered.

"I have come to find Kirby, have you seen him?" the stranger asked.

"Wha-wha-what did he look like?" Patrick tired to say, but was scared senseless.

"Small and pink" he replied.

"You mean that little guy SpongeBob has?" he replied. "He's up-up there!"

The stranger was gone in a flash, and Patrick sighed comfortably now that he was gone.

The residents of Bikini Bottom soon forgot what the huge, flying object was and continued on with their lives. However, the penguin king knew it all from a metal bucket, and the other one saw it too.

"So now Meta Knight's here. Talk about timing!" the king complained.

"So you're wanting that Kirby huh?" the tiny plankton asked him.

"He just said that a few minutes ago" his computer said.

"I know, I know! I'm just elaborating here" he told the computer. King Dedede laughed with delight.

"Now that I've got Kirby trapped here, I'll end our grudge for good! All you need to do is help me!" Dedede told Plankton.

"That's right my huge penguin! Then I'll use that Kirby to finally get the secret recipe!" he exclaimed.

Both of the villains laughed with delight over their evil plans, and so Kirby's trip was soon going to be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 Show Stopper

Chapter 3 Show Stopper

That night, the Krusty Krab was packed to the gills with many of the Bikini Bottom residents that were eager to see the stranger. Squidward was positively confident that it was going to be a disaster, but SpongeBob was ever held on to hope. Mr. Krabs, although a little suspicious, had high expectations as he went to address the crowd. Kirby was only acting as normal behind the curtains.

"I present to you… Poyo!" he exclaimed.

The curtains parted to reveal Kirby, and the crowd oohed and awed at the sheer sight of him. Kirby looked around the stage, and SpongeBob placed a Krabby Patty in front of him. The detection of food prompted him to suck it in, and the crowd jumped at his reaction.

"He sucked that krabby patty right in!" said Larry the local body-builder.

SpongeBob then placed a jar with a jellyfish in front of him. Once it was out, Kirby sucked in right in, and a pop was heard to signal its capture.

"How did he do that?!" asked a blue fish.

But they got the big shock when Kirby started sending sparks all over the stage. The crowd hanged their jaws for a minute, and then the money began flying all over Kirby.

Mr. Krabs gleefully piled up the money in a wheelbarrow as Squidward looked at Kirby with stubborn jealousy. SpongeBob on the other hand, was fawning all over the success of his new friend.

The joy was only temporary, for another small, round creature burst into the Krusty Krab. Everyone looked at the new stranger with nervous looks. He saw Kirby and approached him.

"Kirby, you must leave this world for the good of you and them" he told him.

"Who are you?!" Squidward demanded. He was getting over with all these appearances.

"That is unnecessary" he said bluntly. He turned back to Kirby.

"King Dedede is pursing you Kirby, and he has an ally with him" he explained.

"Who is it stranger? And what ally?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"King Dedede, the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. His ally is that of someone tiny" he told him.

"Wait a second here…..PLANKTON?!" Mr. Krabs thundered.

Mr. Krabs was steaming mad that his ultimate rival was planning yet another plot to get the secret recipe. Normally, he was always confident that Plankton could never beat him, but with the arrival of these outsiders; he could have a tiny, yet possibly real, chance.

"Get outta here! Both of ya!" he exclaimed. Kirby and the warrior fled the Krusty Krab immediately. SpongeBob was torn by this immediate departure. He had no idea where in Bikini Bottom those two would go, and it struck him that Kirby left him so soon.

"Please Mr. Krabs! He's not putting the secret recipe in danger!" he pleaded to him.

"Sorry boy, but I just can't take any chances!" he told him.

Squidward was now relived. It didn't matter if the two of them were going to cause trouble in town or not, as long as he wasn't bothered at home, he was more than happy. Now that he thought the trouble was over, things would go back to what it used to be.

"So what now Mr. Krabs?" he asked him with a smile.

"We're just gonna have to keep an eye out on ole Plankton! And whoever his friend is!" he said as he scurried to his office.


	4. Chapter 4 Good Knight Patrick

Chapter 4 Good Knight Patrick

When morning arrived, SpongeBob tried his best to act normal, but he was still hurt over Kirby being gone. He sadly went outside to see what Patrick was doing, but to his surprise, his rock was left empty. SpongeBob had trouble thinking of where he would go at this hour.

"Wonder where Patrick went to?" he wondered.

What he didn't know, was that Patrick ran into Kirby and the little knight just when they left the Krusty Krab. Patrick recognized the stranger and tried to run away, but he was frozen by his cape, causing darkness to consume everyone's vision. Patrick didn't come to until morning, and he was shocked to find himself in a giant airship.

Worse yet, he was getting stared at by a bird wearing a captain uniform, a Waddle Dee with a sailor hat, and a skull with a Viking hat and axe.

"What a big universe we live in" grunted the captain bird.

"Hey, he's awake!" exclaimed the Sailor Dee.

"Sir Meta Knight will have to do something with him!" said the skull.

Sure enough, Meta Knight himself came to see Patrick Star, and he reverted to his cowering once again. The knight only stared at him with his plain look.

"You will be of great use to us" he told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your world is in danger too is it not?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't worry about that! SpongeBob always gets the work done and everything!" he explained.

"Oh really, perhaps he could combat this" said Meta Knight. He unfurled a piece of paper to reveal what looked like a hypnotizing machine.

"This is what the tiny one is making" he told him.

"Pla-Plankton?!" he replied.

"He wants to use Kirby for his desires" he said.

"Uh…Kirby?" he asked.

"The small pink one" he answered. "But I must go to the point…you…Patrick Star…will be my apprentice."

He only stood there and drooled, the invitation toke him by surprise, and it didn't sound right to him.

"Uh…really?" he asked.

"Yes, really" he replied.

"Oh boy! I get to wield swords and beat up monsters and help SpongeBob!" he exclaimed.

Meta Knight's crew stared at him disapprovingly, but he knew what he was doing.

"Let us go Patrick, Bikini Bottom needs us" he told him.

"Yippee!" he cheered. "Look out Plankton, it's Patrick Star to the rescue! Wheeee!"

The airship flew them straight down to the ocean again, and when they came out toward Jellyfish Fields, Meta Knight toke off of the ship and glided to the ground below. Patrick jumped out and performed a cannonball into the ground next to Meta Knight's soft landing.

"Ow" he moaned.

Suddenly, a swarm of jellyfish attacked the two. Meta Knight sliced through them, and the frightened jellyfish retreated. Patrick came face to face with a lone jellyfish, and Patrick tried to glare it down.

"You're gonna get sliced" he growled.

With his trusty wooden sword, he swung with all his might at the jellyfish, but it dodged all of his blows. With a sudden drive, he performed a combination of swordplay and karate to get at it, but then the jellyfish stung him right on the belly. After his second of getting fried, the jellyfish was smacked to the horizon by Meta Knight's tornado attack.

There was a few minutes of rest, but a thunderous buzzing came from deep in the fields, and King Jellyfish was visible with all of his jellyfish at his side.

Patrick stared at him with wide eyes, and he dropped his wooden sword on his foot, causing him to wimper away to a rock for comfort. Meta Knight however, was hardly intimidated. He got out of the way just as King Jellyfish shot an enormous bolt of electricity at his spot, and he began to pull on his tentacles. The tentacles shot out jellyfish jam in all directions, and Meta Knight executed his tornado attack to smack the other jellyfish away.

The offense continued until King Jellyfish was sucked dry, becoming a huge flap of plastic. Patrick was amazed by his fighting, and cheered in delight.

"Way to go Meta Knight! You're awesome!" he cheered.

"Someday Patrick Star, with hard work, he will get to where I am" he said.

Patrick's eyes sparkled and his mouth puckered with all the excitement. SpongeBob would be so proud, but where was he?

Maybe he was going places too...


	5. Chapter 5 Kirby Explores

Chapter 5 Kirby Explores

SpongeBob was still curious of Patrick's disappearence on his way to Sandy's dome. Kirby was still nowhere to be seen, so SpongeBob had to keep hoping that he would show up eventually. As long as Kirby didn't venture far to the dangerous areas outside Bikini Bottom, he would be fine.

Putting on his helmet, he entered the dome to see Sandy with a group of large animals SpongeBob never saw before.

"Well hi there SpongeBob! Some folks came down from…uh…what's it again?" Sandy asked them.

"Dream Land" said a giant hamster.

"Yeah, that's it!" she said. "Anyway, they came down from Dream Land!"

"Humm… what's Dream Land?" SpongeBob asked. "Isn't it some kind of land in my dreams?"

"Not really, but it's where dreams do come from" the hamster told him. "My name's Rick by the way."

The hamster's group was made up of him, a sunfish, an owl, a cat, an octopus, and a small bird.

"How can you survive in this place out of water?" SpongeBob asked the sunfish.

"I can live out of water for long periods of time. My name's Kine" he said.

"Boy do I wish I can be like you Kine! Things would be SO much easier!" he replied.

"We just came down from Pop Star to look for Kirby" said the owl. SpongeBob was pleasantly surprised.

"Well whattaya know? I'm lookin' for him too!" said SpongeBob.

"I heard about y'all's show last night" said Sandy. "Some kind of knight guy came and took yer little pink fella right?"

SpongeBob sadly stared at the ground. Meta Knight looked like a troublemaker to him, even though he was unaware that he was on their side. Kirby was most likely running around Bikini Bottom, not aware of what he was doing. He had to find Kirby before Meta Knight would do something.

"That knight sure looked like trouble" he mumbled. "But I gotta find Poyo and fix everything!"

SpongeBob was about to walk out until the group of animals came running at his side.

"We'll help you!" said the octopus.

"Ah, why not, I reckon I'll help ya too SpongeBob!" said Sandy.

"Oh guys, you're just too much!" SpongeBob said with blushed cheeks.

Meanwhile at a local retirement home, the former heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were watching their TV as usual until breaking news arrived.

"We give you a breaking news announcement!" said the News Fish. "A strange, pink creature is running around Bikini Bottom!"

"Pink?" gasped Mermaid Man. "What in Jumping Jellyfish is happenin'?"

"Shh! Just listen!" snapped Barnacle Boy.

"This creature is small, pink, cute, and very cheerful! It's moving around Bikini Bottom and eating everything! If you have any information about the outsider's whereabouts, contact the Bikini Bottom Police immediately!" he continued.

"EVIL!" exclaimed Mermaid Man. "We've gotta apprehend that crook!"

"How come we always have boring days and then this happens?" complained Barnacle Boy.

So the two of them retreated to their secret hideout, and that was where they planned to find Kirby.

Kirby himself was now walking about Downtown as normal as he could be. Several residents toke notice of him and tired to flee, but Kirby sucked them inside him and acquired little abilities. Disappointed, he walked further down the road in hopes of finding something with a certain power. He didn't realize that a cop was watching him from his cop car in an alley.

"Man, what a strange, little guy" he said, eating his doughnut.

The cop boatmobile slowly followed Kirby with its lights flashing. He noticed it was following him and began to run away.

"Oh yeah, I look forward to these every day" he said mischievously.

Kirby flew up into the air as the cop boatmoblie sped past him, and he puffed away to the roofs of Bikini Bottom. The cop jumped out and tried to rush to the pink outsider. There was little chance of him reaching Kirby from that far up, and so the pink hero was safe from him.

"Get down from there pink guy!" he ordered, but Kirby continued to run away from him. He tried to get up there by climbing some trash cans, but he fell off almost immediately. Doughnuts danced his head and Kirby cheerfully danced with delight.

Kirby continued onward until he came to a large beach named Goo Lagoon. Cries and shrieks rose up by his arrival, and Kirby was continuing to explore the area until he stumbled across a strange sight. It looked to him like a resting spot for someone like King Dedede.

There was a huge, luxuriant carpet stretched out across the size of a person's backyard over the beach, and the one lying on a golden chair sunning was none other than Squilliam Fancyson.

"What a way to kick back and relax! I bet that _cashier _Squidward wouldn't dare come out with _that _running around!" he said.

Kirby curiously approached the rich squid and smiled lightly.

"Poyo?" he asked.

"Hey, don't you know to let other have some pri…" he suddenly recognized the newcomer.

"What are you?" he shrieked. Kirby looked around and shrugged his little shoulders.

"Don't you pull that _"I don't know" _trick on me! Speak already!" he demanded.

Suddenly, out in Goo Lagoon, a giant orca was racing toward the mainland for the small prey he was determined to catch. Kirby and Squilliam noticed the shape speeding toward them. The monster jumped onto the beach in front of Kirby.

"There you are!" said Acro.

"Ah! A huge, squid-eating orca!" exclaimed Squilliam. He ran away in a flash seconds later.

Kirby jumped out of the way as Acro tried to bite him, and Kirby ran off back to town.

"You won't escape us for long!" he roared. "We've got plenty of friends!"


	6. Chapter 6 Reckless Boating

Chapter 6 Reckless Boating

King Dedede was eager to track down his nemesis, and Plankton had just created the machine that Meta Knight told about earlier. The machine was very large, almost the size of Karen the computer. In fact, it was mostly created by her. She seemed to have taken a liking to Dedede, who was getting annoyed with her teasing of him. After all, with a large penguin wearing winter clothes residing in the Chum Bucket, it might have been expected.

"You know you could take your coat off down here" she told him.

"It's the only clothes I wear Karen, I just wouldn't be me without it" he replied.

"Dedede" she giggled. "Hehehe…

"Cut it out Karen!" Plankton snapped. "He's just trying to destroy his little puffball!"

There was a small bleep coming from the hypnotizing machine. Plankton scurried to his creation, taking him five minutes to reach it.

"I wouldn't want to be you" Dedede said bluntly.

"You're telling me" he growled. "Mr. Krabs and everyone in Bikini Bottom treat me like a piece of seaweed!"

"Aw Plankton, it won't be that way when that cute, little Kirby joins you" Karen assured him.

"This baby ought to hypnotize that little guy and make him mine!" Plankton snickered.

King Dedede's forces of Waddle Dees were lying around the metal floor. Dedede felt that he should have some fun as well, since Kirby was his enemy and not Plankton's. He thought heavily about how he could help Plankton, and a mischievous idea arrived in his head.

"When Kirby gets hypnotized, can I use him to terrorize the yellow creep that skips everywhere? That guy gives me the chills!" he asked. Plankton grinned out the window to see SpongeBob walking down the street toward Boating School, most likely about to take yet another driving test.

"I don't care for SpongeBob" he replied. "It's the secret recipe that I'm really after, but hey, if it makes you happy, go for it!"

After searching for Kirby, SpongeBob had to leave for Boating School and leave the animal friends behind. They told him that there was a disruption going on at Goo Lagoon, and they were heading in that direction. SpongeBob only wished that he was safe and sound, still being hopeful for his return.

SpongeBob's teacher however, was a different story. She was dreading the next episode of insanity to begin with, but it was taken to a new level when she heard about the outsiders. Disturbing thoughts of SpongeBob driving erratically with a small, round creature eating her halfway haunted her all morning. She was afriad that the creature was a wild animal that would eat anyone unlucky enough to come near it.

"Gee Mrs. Puff, you don't look so good" SpongeBob commented when he saw her worried state.

"D-don't worry SpongeBob, I-I'm p-perfectly f-fine" she blurted. Her stuttering almost gave it away.

"Hmmm….does it have to do with Poyo?" he asked suspiciously.

"No!" she yelped. "J-just get…started."

So SpongeBob attempted to complete the beginning routine. Seatbelt, key, and ignition were executed fine. His start may have been a little too fast, but it was done in a not-so-erratic manner. Mrs. Puff wasn't letting go of her uptightness just yet however, she still clung to her seat in fearful dread.

SpongeBob swerved onto the road leaving the school, and accelerated toward Downtown. This was where Mrs. Puff was at her hairiest. The more people and boatmobiles amounted to the more highly possible collisions bound to happen. It was going to come sooner or later, but most likely the sooner. These thoughts ate her up as SpongeBob came onto Main Street.

The first stoplight was reached and SpongeBob stopped and waited until it turned green. He then dashed across the intersection, unaware that no boatmobiles would have come from the side because the red light was on them. Suddenly, SpongeBob spotted Kirby being chased by police boatmobiles down the road coming toward them. Instead of slowing down, he accelerated to try and save Kirby.

"No SpongeBob!" Mrs. Puff cried. But there was no stopping him in rescuing his new buddy.

"I'm comin' Poyo!" he called to him.

Kirby was snatched from his spot, and the police turned around and began chasing SpongeBob.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mrs. Puff demanded.

"GASP!" she gasped as she saw Kirby. "I'm done for…"

SpongeBob no longer drove decently, he was now swerving and accelerating uncontrollably just as he always did. The only exception was the inclusion of Kirby. SpongeBob drove off the road and into the sandy wilderness, right to the edge of a deep cliff. SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff fell into the chasm below screaming, while Kirby simply flew upwards when they went over.

The police's brakes weren't enough to save them, and they too were sent over the top. A series of crashes and slams filled the air as the police slammed into the ground around SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff. One of them caught fire to make it a more dramatic scene. The two of them came out to see irritated policemen show them the cuffs.

"Here we go again" Mrs. Puff sighed.


	7. Chapter 7 Krusty Invasion

Chapter 7 Krusty Invasion

The day was going fine for Squidward. SpongeBob and Patrick were nowhere to be seen, and this put him at great ease. Playing his clarinet, a small knight and his pink companion approached his home. Patrick was licking a lollipop he got as a reward for fighting a stray jellyfish.

"His music is atrocious" said Meta Knight. Patrick knocked on the door eagerly, and Squidward opened it to see the last thing he wanted to see.

"Patrick?!" he snapped. "Who's that?!"

"Why it's the best warrior to ever come down here Squidward!" Patrick told him.

"Yeah right, he's just as small as that little, pink ball that cursed the Krusty Krab!" he growled.

"Being bitter today I see?" Meta Knight asked. Squidward was offended by that comment.

"Why I'm not just bitter, I'm disgusted!" he exclaimed.

"Figures" he sighed. Squidward then closed the door on them.

The next day, at the Bikini Bottom Jail, SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff were lying around their jail cells bored as they could be.

"What did you eat for breakfast today SpongeBob?" Mrs. Puff asked.

"Kelp cereal" he answered. "And I'll eat more Kelp Cereal tomorrow too."

Outside the jail, Waddle Dees carried a pack of bombs inside their bags, positioning them around the walls. The guards watched them with suspicion.

"Hey Frank, you know what those guys are?" asked one of them.

"No idea" he replied. "They look pretty cute though."

Later, when it was time for them to smash rocks, SpongeBob tried his best to smash them until loud explosions brought a piece of the wall down. Waddle Dees stormed into the jail grounds in all directions, and the guards were overwhelmed by the crowds of small creatures and big, tough guys trying to run around in all directions. Their chains were somehow broken by the mass of feet, and this was their ticket to freedom.

With the sound of alarms, SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff quickly escaped the place, and soon came to see Kirby lying on the sand by the side of the road.

"Poyo! I've been so worried about you!" he told him.

"Not so fast spongy guy!" exclaimed a deep, hearty voice.

SpongeBob looked up to see a giant penguin with a large hammer smile down at him.

"That Kirby is mine!" he told him. He seized Kirby and held him in his mitten hands as he went away back to the Chum Bucket.

"Hey! You leave my pal alone you big bully!" SpongeBob scolded.

All King Dedede did was giving him a firm whack with his jet hammer, and SpongeBob fell to the ground with Kirbys dancing around his head.

Back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was getting the finishing touches of his machine ready just as King Dedede returned with the struggling Kirby.

"There you are! Come to papa!" he said to Kirby.

"Poyo!" he squealed with disgust.

"Place him right in here King Dedede!" he said, having to scurry away from his huge feet.

By planting him inside the machine, Kirby could only wait as Karen played the hypnotizing phase.

"Secret Recipe, secret recipe, secret recipe" Plankton's hypnotizing words repeated over and over again.

Kirby's eyes began to glow red, and when the process was complete, he came out of it with a drooling mouth and robotic-like, red eyes.

"Go get your little minions together King Dedede! Nothing is going to stop me this time!" Plankton laughed.

So with the Waddle Dees organized, the miniscule Plankton led the march to the Krusty Krab for a very interesting rematch.

"Mr. Krabs!" Plankton bellowed from a microphone. "I have the Krusty Krab surrounded!"

Mr. Krabs scurried to the door with a irritated look, apparently not happy to see his rival yet again.

"Plankton!" he said. "What are yer plans this time shrimp?!"

"I've brought the best army to take your secret recipe with Krabs!" he told him.

He stared around the area seeing nothing but a wave of red surrounding the restaurant.

"You brought a bunch of Dodge Balls?" he asked.

"Dodge Balls?!" laughed King Dedede. He and everyone else began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh oh" Mr. Krabs muttered. With a war cry of sheer cuteness, the Waddle Dees stormed the Krusty Krab and began to beat up Squidward and all the customers eating there. Before long, the Krusty Krab was ravanged and overrun with creatures from another world.

"You'll never get the secret recipe!" Mr. Krabs hollered, now tied in rope.

"I will with this guy!" he said at Dedede, who scourged the area for an important looking piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy discovered about Kirby becoming hypnotized, and they joined forces with Meta Knight and Patrick.

"There's evil afoot!" gasped Mermaid Man.

"That evil will be crushed soon" said Meta Knight.

"Well, how are we supposed to save him if he's running around with SpongeBob?!" questioned Barnacle Boy. "He'll have no idea!"

"Aw come on Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob always saves everything!" said Patrick, but he scoffed at his excuse.

"EVIL!" cried Mermaid Man, pointing at a red-eyed Kirby wandering down the street.

"Simple enough, now we must stop him" said Meta Knight.

Patrick immediately jumped off the boat and dashed to Kirby with teeth bared. Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed him. He tried to acquire his ability, but he came out with nothing. Patrick was too surprised for words. Kirby then set his attention on his attackers.

Meta Knight jumped out and attacked Kirby head-on, and he reeled back in defense. Meta Knight had a grip on him and threw Kirby onto the boatmobile, making a strong enough impact to return him to normal. Bouncing onto Mermaid Man's lap, he was stuck on him.

"Get off me woman!" he yelled. Kirby was tossed out at Meta Knight's feet.

"Poyo?" he asked him.

"The tiny one must be foolish to have let you wander like that" he replied.

So Kirby joined the group, and they drove away toward the Krusty Krab to save it.


	8. Chapter 8 Gourmet Race

Chapter 8 Gourmet Race

"TELL US SOMETHING ALREADY!" Plankton exclaimed at Mr. Krabs.

"Never!" he replied.

"I WILL GET THE RECIPE THIS TIME!" Plankton cried with sweat running down him.

"I hate interrogation" King Dedede growled.

Mr. Krabs was still tied in rope, surrounded by Waddle Dees with faces so cute it could only mean trouble. Plankton was so intent on getting the secret recipe that a resistant Mr. Krabs kept him on the edge. King Dedede had smashed up all the floors, so only he could know for sure.

"WHERE?!" he screamed.

"Sheesh, calm down shrimp, it's called a secret recipe for a reason ya know" Mr. Krabs told him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Plankton cried. "I'M SO CLOSE TO VICTORY… SPEAK!"

Suddenly, the front door banged open to reveal Kirby, Meta Knight, Patrick, and the former heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Plankton, who was going insane to begin with, yelled with desperation. King Dedede only looked down on him with disdain, thinking he was one crazy, little guy.

"There's the villain!" Mermaid Man exclaimed.

"Fight me!" Meta Knight ordered King Dedede.

"I HATE DISTRACTIONS!" Plankton screeched. Kirby walked over and sucked him inside. A pop rang out, and Kirby once again acquired nothing.

"Figures that gettin' me secret recipe would drive ya nuts one day!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Nuts?" Plankton asked, suddenly calmed. "I was just giddy with VICTORY!"

Plankton laughed manically as King Dedede approached Kirby. Mr. Krabs struggled to get off the table, and he fell onto the hard, wooden floor.

"Ow! This ain't good" he muttered. King Dedede came to him with his jet hammer in his face.

"Tell me where it is now before I send you back home crabby!" he demanded.

Mr. Krabs was about to say never again until an idea got in his head. Maybe if he could say the secret recipe's location on his way back home, the good guys might be able to hear it and go claim it for safety. If the bad guys heard it, then maybe Kirby could beat them to his house.

"Go right on ahead penguin!" he said. King Dedede kept to his word, and smacked Mr. Krabs out of the restaurant back to his anchor home.

"Me secret recipe's at home under me bed!" he cried on the way out.

He said it for only an instant, and before he knew what he was doing, Kirby started to run out of the door to wherever his home might be. King Dedede heard it as well, and bolted to Kirby's side just as he dashed down the road. The two enemies were side by side now.

"I challenge you to a Gourmet Race Kirby!" he exclaimed.

An ice cream boatmobile was going down the road until King Dedede smashed it with the jet hammer, causing ice cream bars and treats to fall all over Bikini Bottom. He laughed his strange laugh, running ahead of Kirby toward Mr. Krabs' home.

Kirby sprinted after King Dedede, eating all the ice cream treats that got in his way. King Dedede might have been fast, but he was bulky, allowing Kirby to see him coming toward the anchor. Kirby passed him just in time, and flew through the door and bumped into Mr. Krabs' whale daughter Pearl.

"Who are…Awww!" she gawked at him. Unfrotunely for her, Kirby had no time to meet and greet, for he ran up the stairs to Mr. Krabs' room to find the crab and his mother right there. The launch back home accurately sent him to his bed, but he didn't know that his mother came for a visit.

"Why, what's this little fella you brought here?" Mrs. Krabs asked.

Kirby suddenly ducked underneath Mr. Krabs' bed to retrieve a golden paper in a bottle. Before he could see what it looked like, Mr. Krabs swiped it from him and read it himself. Kirby thought that this might just be a safety precaution.

"Only I can read it…Kirby" he told him. Kirby was shocked that someone here finally knew his real name.

"Now tell me what's goin' on Eugene? Yer darn lucky that you just fell in right on time" she said staring up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Heh…long story" he quickly blurted. He unfurled the paper to see an advertisement for Kirby Super Star Ultra.

"What the #?!&" he exclaimed. A chattering dolphin hid his last word.

"Eugene Krabs!" Mrs. Krabs scolded. "Did you just sailor talk?!"

Apparently to Kirby, the secret recipe was missing, but suddenly strange laughter was quickly approaching the window. Everyone looked to see King Dedede float up to window just like Kirby. His bloated appreance startled Mr. Krabs.

"Oh #?!*" cried Mr. Krabs, the invisible dolphin filling in again. King Dedede burst into the room and waved the true secret recipe in his hand. Kirby rushed out the door just as King Dedede swung his hammer at him.

"Get outta here ya big #$*&?!" Mr. Krabs yelled at Dedede.

"YOW! #%?! #%?!" Mrs. Krabs cursed over the jet hammer hitting her.

Kirby ran as far as he could, knowing that King Dedede was right on him. Before long, Squidward's house was coming up, and Kirby burst through his door. Squidward was lying on his couch when it happend, trying to relax after escaping from the invasion.

"SpongeBob!" the grumpy squid exclaimed. "Don't you know to knock before…NOT YOU!"

Kirby puffed past him and into a closet. Squidward was about to come and throw him out until the floor rumbled with the presence of someone huge.

"Out of the way!" he said. Dedede shoved Squidward aside with his big gut, ready to go after a cowering Kirby. Then at the last second, loud noises were heard outside, and the whole house began to lift into the air. King Dedede and Squidward looked out to see the _Halberd _fly above them. Squidward hanged his jaw, while Dedede sensed big trouble.

A large, mechanical hand went through one of the house's windows and toke a hold of Kirby in the closet. Then the hand toke him away from the room as King Dedede decided to make a run for it. The penguin king jumped out of the house and ran back to the Chum Bucket, not noticing that the secret recipe flew off into the wind and away from Bikini Bottom.

Once the rescued Kirby was back in the _Halberd,_ Squidward's house was resting on solid, sandy ground again. It all happened so fast that Squidward only stood there in disbelief. He didn't move again until the doorbell rang. Coming toward the door, he knew that it was going to be the last person he wanted to see, and he was exactly right as usual.

"Hello my little _cashier_!" Squilliaim ridiculed.

"Gasp! You again Squilliaim Fancyson?!" he said in shock.

"Well yeah my little blue collar, I'm here to haunt your dreams once again!" he replied, laughing his weird laugh.

"What would you want with me this time?!" he demanded.

"You know that little pink ball running around Bikini Bottom do you?" he asked.

"That…thing…of course!" he said.

"Well I am going to capture it!" he said. "And I shall get that new bounty on its little, round head!"

"Wait a minute, there's a reward for that thing?" he questioned.

"Of course that thing has money on it! No wonder you've never done any good in your life!" he said.

"I've got plenty of money already, but the more the merrier!" he exclaimed. He walked away laughing, leaving Squidward with plenty of scorn.

"That lousy Fancyson thinks he could get even more money by finding that…thing!" he said to himself.

"Ha! Too bad for him, he's already gone now…for good I hope" he muttered.

He went back into his house and closed the door, not knowing that Kirby's adventure in Bikini Bottom would still be far from over.


	9. Chapter 9 Recipe Hunt

High above the ocean and far from Bikini Bottom flew the _Halberd, _taking its course back to Pop Star with a Kirby longing to go back. Meta Knight saw him stare down at the surface of the sea with disappointment in his eyes. He silently walked next to him, taking a peek of the glittering sea as well.

"You wish to return Kirby?" he asked. Kirby nodded his body affectionately.

"Well, Patrick Star was quite an apprentice," he said with a shudder. "But it is best for them for us to leave."

Kirby sighed, and stared at him with the cutest eyes he could pull off. Meta Knight's unwavering yellow eyes didn't blink once. Kirby turned around and saw a series of splashes in the water. Meta Knight noticed the waves and pulled out his Galaxia Sword.

"What could it be?" he wondered. The airship crew toke note of this sighting and began to steer the plane toward this disturbance. A splash would rise from the surface every five seconds, making it unclear if it was a creature making them or not. Using the airship's high technology, they used sonar to identify the one making splashes as a series of rockets exploding the ocean surface, and Meta Knight knew that they were signals.

With the permission to go back into the water, the _Halberd _plunged into the blue water once again to find an enormous forest of Kelp covering the sea floor. It was the size of forests, and the rockets were coming from the heart of them all. Tall kelp were brushed aside by the airship's force, and a clearing was soon spotted. Kirby could see that all of his animal friends were there. Once they landed, the animals joined each other at the side of the ship's landing.

"Don't leave us here Meta Knight!" Coo the owl scolded.

"I had to use some spare rockets from home for you to see" explained Rick the Hamster.

"These sea folk still need our help!" said Chu-Chu the Octopus.

Meta Knight stared around at the upset animals with a small regret. He rushed from Bikini Bottom so Plankton wouldn't be able to harm Kirby, but now he saw that there was still business to be taken care of.

"The secret recipe blew off into this Kelp Forest!" said Kine the Sunfish.

"We don't know where Sandy ran off to, so we have to find it ourselves!" said Pitch the Bird.

"Very well," said Meta Knight. "As long as Patrick Star is not around, we can stay."

So for a half-hour they searched the Kelp Forest, unsuccessful in finding a very important-looking piece of paper lying around. Coo and Pitch flew up into the kelp to see if it was caught up there, but the secret recipe was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure it came here?" Meta Knight questioned them.

"You bet it did! We saw it flutter in the breeze to this very same place!" Coo said.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently, and large shapes of machines dozed into the clearing. There were fancy symbols on their sides, and a huge bulldozer crashed into the front.

"Ah ha!" someone exclaimed. "So this is where it went to!"

"Who's saying that?" asked Pitch.

"I'm right up here you fools!" creid Plankton, his tiny figure barely visible on top of the bulldozermobile. Some of the others were beginning to trample the kelp to search for the recipe. One of them at the wheel was Squilliam himself.

"Me and Squilliam teamed up to destroy you once and for all!" Plankton exclaimed. Meta Knight drew his sword at the damaging vehicles.

"You will have to get through us first!" he told him. Plankton laughed at his sentence.

"You and your little firends will get crushed! Destroy them!" he ordered the bulldozers.

Meta Knight sprang on each of the machines, slashing and hacking them without pause. The bulldozermobiles were slow, and quickly fell apart after so many attacks. One of the workers inside left one of them in disappointment.

"So much for a pay raise" he grumbled. The others joined him in protest.

"Hey! Come back here and destroy!" Plankton yelled.

"Actually, we destroy and then build" remarked one of them.

Plankton growled angrily, not noticing Kirby and friends climbing up his bulldozer. All of the animal friends pecked and busted the machine as they went, their sights set on getting after the little villain. Plankton eventually spotted them and jumped off, landing helplessly on the ground.

The bulldozer then dozed into a large kelp, crushing it to the point where a small piece of paper floated off into the breeze. It twirled and glided toward the forest exit, and Kirby's friends were the first to notice it leaving. They left the area to reclaim it, only to have Plankton scurry after them.

"That's recipes' mine!" he exclaimed, not noticing Kirby waddle over him. He recovered and toke the long run toward Jellyfish Fields a long time away. Meta Knight was faster than all of them, and he was about to catch the paper until it flew into a clam's mouth.

"Poyo!" Kirby warned, but Meta Knight woke the clam open, causing it to roar in fury. It snapped at Meta Knight, and the warrior reacted by slashing the Galaxia sword at it. It was hardly intimidated though, and it slammed the ground to summon a new friend that came along. A storm cloud gathered above them, and a single eye formed at its core. Kirby cringed, because he knew what the creature was all to well.

"Not Kracko!" said Chu-Chu. Plankton arrived at the scene panting hard.

Kirby toke no time in sucking in a wandering jelllyfish and shot it at Kracko, who received damamge. His clam was focused on Meta Knight, but the clam was defeated after he slashed him with one slice, causing it to wimper away.

"More bark than bite" he said a little disappointed.

However, the battle between Kirby and Kracko was going on, and it soon came to the point where Kracko shot lighting bolts at the Kirby. He slid out of their reach, then he sucked in more jellyfish to become electric. Fighting electricity with electriciy, he surrounded himself in a dome of sparks, and when the monster came to attack, he was damaged by the barrier. After more strickes of the dome, Kracko was reduced to nothing.

"Way to go Kirby!" Rick cheered. The secret recipe was now in Kirby's hands.

"Stop! Don't go any farther, puff ball!" Plankton exclaimed. Kirby only walked over him to return it to its rightful place.

Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Krabs were forced to do chores for their sailor talk, and Kirby was glad that the prized paper was returned.

"Thank you lad! Now if only I weren't doin' chores.." mumbled Mr. Krabs. Kirby placed in a bottle and rolled underneath the bed.

"There, now it is time to leave" Meta Knight said. Kirby didn't argue, since it was better for SpongeBob to remain in his normal world.

_"Why is it that I feel as though this trip is not over yet?" _Meta Knight thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Richie Squillie

The _Halberd _was waiting for Kirby and company outside Bikini Bottom. Kirby still felt that he needed to give SpongeBob a departing goodbye, but a net suddenly caught him. Strange laughter was soon heard, and Squilliam came out from his hiding place in triumph.

"Ha! You thought you would get out of here so easily did ya?!" he laughed.

"Fool!" Meta Knight snapped as he appeared at the scene with the twirl of his cape. "What is your business?"

"Business you say?" Squilliam replied, "My business is getting the prize on his round, pink head!"

Squilliam's followers helped poor Kirby away to his home, while Meta Knight made a low, melancholy sigh.

At Squidward's home, he was desperately trying to clean his mind of ever seeing Kirby and his freakish pals with little success. Every night he would have a nightmare about them, with Kirby sucking him up and copying his face or Meta Knight and Patrick trying to turn him into calamari using swords. Yes, the grumpy neighbor was distressed, but he was soon going to be in involved in even stranger times, with a golden opportunity.

A knock was at the door. He cringed at both knocks, knowing full well who might be behind that door. As crazy as he thought it was, Kirby and Meta Knight may have been just as bad as his naughty nautical neighbors. He approached the door and saw Meta Knight stand there.

"Ah!" he cried, slamming the door. The door was caught on Meta Knight's big foot, and his calm demeanor only continued to frighten him.

"Kirby has been kidnapped by a rich squid," he said.

"Rich squid, do you mean…Squilliam?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"That should be him. He claims that Kirby has a large prize on his round, pink head," Meta Knight explained.

Now Squidward was distraught. So now that this little knight knew about the plan, what was he going to do with him? There was no way he was going to try to convince him to save a pink nightmare like Kirby.

"What are you talking about? He's nothing _but_ a round, pink head!" he snapped.

"If you do not help me rescue Kirby, you shall pay," Meta Knight said coldly.

"Oh, and what will I pay?" he said mockingly.

"You sanity," he replied.

Point taken, Squidward gulped with nervousness. Meta Knight continued to stand there, as though he had all the time in the world to burn into him.

"I can keep my sanity just fine thank you, although it amazes me why those two haven't taken it away a long time ago!" he barked.

"That is why I want out of here," he replied, "I cannot stand Patrick Star."

"Well at least we agree with something!" Squidward retorted.

Squidward opened the door fully again and thought hard about ever trusting this stranger. If he really wanted to leave Bikini Bottom for good, then maybe he would take his Kirby as well. He would certainly not able to sleep soundly again until these outsiders were gone for good.

"…Fine! But only because of Squilliam, OK?!" he blurted.

"Good, now we have a squid to fight," said Meta Knight.

That night, an art convention hosted by Squilliam was taking place. Many of the rich residents of Bikini Bottom were taking part, and Squilliam himself was chatting leisurely with large moneybags under his tentacles. Wearing some of his finest clothing, Squidward arrived with a sour frown. Scouring the room like a hawk, he spotted his rival and stomped his way to him.

"Squilliam Fancyson!" he exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't the heir to the cash!" Squilliam said, laughing at his strange joke.

"That didn't make any sense," Squidward said bluntly.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was hiding among the pots and portraits, looking for the trapped Kirby. He dashed to the very back of the room and saw a hidden vault behind a Squilliam statue. On it was a speaker where the correct word had to be said for it to open.

"So what do you want here Squidy?!" Squilliam questioned, "Can't you see I have an art show going on here?!"

"I came here to save that…Kirby!" Squidward replied.

"Ha! Too late on that Squidward! That extraterrisal will make me an even bigger celebrity! It'll be so in the rave that I'll be the greatest squid in the seven seas! And you'll just be a lousy cashier!" he chortled.

How much Squidward wanted to sock him in his big nose, but he didn't come here to argue. Now he had to challenge him at his own game.

"I challenge you to an art contest!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Fine, take your best shot! You'll still lose to me at everything, but at least I can reinforce my point!" he said.

The two rivals walked off to their place of contest, and Meta Knight was thinking critically about how to break into the vault.

_Hmmm, how to break this code, I suppose I should think of a word that rich squid would find humorous. Well, let us try it._

"Cashier," he muttered. The vault stayed as shut as ever.

_Access not complete, perhaps I should think of something twice as humorous to his taste._

"Open sesame," he said. Still the vault remained shut.

_Figures as such, maybe I am trying too hard here. It must be something so obvious, so true, that only a fool would not realize._

"Squilliam," he blurted. The vault remained still.

_What was that Meta Knight? Not even a vain creature like him would have been that dumb to make his own name a code. Now I must be serious._

Meta Knight pulled out a cell phone and called someone in his _Halberd _crew.

"Sailor Dee, have you ever heard of Squilliam Fancyson?" he asked.

"No, is that some kind of nasty medicine?" he replied in confusion.

"No, it is a rich squid that lives in Bikini Bottom. He is holding Kirby captive, and I must open a vault that my instincts tell me contains him. So what is the code?" Meta Knight asked.

The Sailor Dee scratched his head, unsure of what he was talking about. Meta Knight was standing on the vault to try to hear any noises from Kirby.

"Bikini Bottom is scary Meta Knight. I think that place is like the fangirls' secret lair," he replied.

"It seemed that way when I first came here," said Meta Knight, "But this is a city of fish, and strange fish they are indeed. So I would appreciate it if this vault would open."

Suddenly, the vault did open. Meta Knight face-palmed and Sailor Dee hung up.

"Some things are just too simple," Meta Knight groaned.

Squidward was grumbling in his frustration as well, for he was rapidly losing to Squilliam at ceramics. The spinning mounds of clay required so much focus and smoothness that he was struggling to stay in the contest. Squilliam was sculpting his clay into an elegant bust of himself, while Squidward's was twisting and lurching into a lousy kid's bowl.

"So how's it going over there?!" Squilliam asked him.

"Just be quiet!" Squidward snarled, his tentacles slapping along the clay's sides instead of skimming.

At the vault, Meta Knight discovered Kirby lying at the corner with a blank stare. He jumped to his feet when he recognized him.

"Poyo, poyo!" he squealed.

"Come, let us get out of here," replied Meta Knight.

When the two of them witnessed the showdown, Meta Knight rushed toward Squidward and yanked him from his stool.

"Time to go," he muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Squidward scolded. "Can't you see my current situation?!"

When Meta Knight yanked him, Squidward's tentacles smacked against the clay and caused it to fly off in all directions. The spectators screamed and ran away, and Squilliam fell from his stool when a gray glob hit him in the back.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he complained, "And what are you doing with my alien?!"

Meta Knight drew his sword at Squilliam and Kirby went into battle position.

"He is no alien," said Meta Knight.

"How about you just get rid of that Kirby anyway Squillie?! You have the money!" exclaimed Squidward.

Squilliam was busy wiping himself mad with disgust, but then he stopped at once and glared at Squidward like a crow.

"Don't call me Squillie!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, are you offended by that?" Squidward replied mockingly.

"I am warning you, Squidward Tentacles, don't call me that one more time!" he warned.

Squidward composed himself with a smirk. Meta Knight, Kirby, and the guests all listened carefully to what would happen next.

"Squillie," he whispered.

Squilliam yowled with fury, and ran away from the scene wildly. Squidward laughed heartily.

"Wow, what a coward, that rich Squillie!" Squidward laughed.

"I am sorely disappointed," Meta Knight said, "For one so rich, you would think that…"

Alarms began sounding off, and all of the doors and windows were sealed closed with iron doors and bars. Cries and shrieks broke out among the crowd, and then the main door slammed open to reveal King Dedede with a furious glare.

"Kirby?!" he called. "I'm going to chew you up like a gum ball!"

Squidward ran around in circles, crying out with fear as Meta Knight began to conjure up power in his cape.

"Behold my power!" he called, flapping his cape around themselves. It was dark seconds until they found themselves outside the art convention.

"Whoa, what happened?" Squidward said groggily.

"No time, King Dedede is after us," Meta Knight replied.

They saw Squilliam run away toward wherever he was trying to reach, and so all three began running after him.

"Look how dorky you run Squillie!" Squidward mocked.

"Hey! You're no different either Squidie!" he retorted.

They went over hills and mounds until they saw a huge arena where many special events or races would take place. Squidward and Squilliam were both panting for breath, but Kirby and Meta Knight were perfectly energized.

"How come you two aren't dieing of exhaustion?!" Squidward gasped.

"Video game characters," Meta Knight answered.

The chase ended once Squilliam dragged up into a high position in the arena, inhaling and exhaling heavily. The other three were out in the very middle, and then the entire arena came into life with lights.

"Welcome to The Arena!" called King Dedede.

A large blimp with a sharp toothy grin and shark-like eyes floated above, and it was manned by Dedede himself.

"Well, this is just beautiful," Squidward mumbled.

"Now that we have you Kirby, be prepared to face the biggest, nastiest, most famous monsters to ever walk Dream Land!" Dedede exclaimed.

From out of the many gates of the arena came a group of formidable bosses from Pop Star. A large elephant head with legs danced out of his hiding place, a flaming lion jumped out, and a monster with a huge mallet stomped out into the battleground angrily.

"In one corner, we have Phan-Phan!" called Dedede. The elephant hopped around eagerly.

"In that corner over there, we have the Fire Lion!" Dedede continued. The Fire Lion jumped, his blazing eyes flashing.

"And let's not forget that one guy, Bonkers!" the hammer boss grunted and slammed the ground.

Squidward looked around at his enemies, sweating himself wet. Kirby and Meta Knight were pumped for battle however.

"1…2…3…FIGHT!" Dedede cried.

Phan-Phan was the first to attack. Meta Knight confronted the beast and spun around him inside a mach tornado. Phan-Phan tired to reach out and grab him, but he swiped at him with his sword. Reeling back with teary eyes, Phan-Phan jumped up and down and rolled toward the warrior as a ball. Meta Knight dodged him, and he collided into a frightened Squidward. Rolling around the arena, Squidward was flapped away as flat as a piece of paper. When he recovered, Phan-Phan smiled at him with his cute smile, but Squidward screamed pitifully.

"You must defeat the monster, Squidward!" Meta Knight told him. "Use your burning, wild energy to defeat the Phan-Phan and show you're strength! After all, I am sure you had plenty of raging energy that you wished to execute on SpongeBob."

Squidward remembered, and looked at the elephant monster scornfully. Now he saw its face as a SpongeBob one, and oh how much it boiled him. Phan-Phan shot an apple from his trunk, and it rolled to Squidward. Phan-Phan then resorted to his own tap-dancing.

"Shove it up your trunk!" Squidward yelled, and away he shoved it up his trunk.

The blow was so forceful that the apple exploded in his trunk. The monster was sent flying back several feet, and it lied there lifelessly. Meta Knight walked over and smacked it, causing Phan-Phan to explode into dust.

"How dramatic," mumbled Squidward.

"How violent!" cried Squilliam.

The Fire Lion noticed that it was his turn, and he blasted off toward Kirby as a fireball. The nimble Kirby escaped his reach, and he crashed into the arena wall. Meta Knight flew to him and slashed at him quickly, sparring with the lion's claws. The lion jumped back and made a star with his impact, and Kirby snatched the star into his mouth and fired it at him.

Weakened, the Fire Lion turned his sights on Squidward, who began rolling around the ground. Puzzled, the lion imitated his moves and found himself dying down his own flaming body. Now that he was stunned, Meta Knight pounded it into submission.

"Your turn Bonkers!" called King Dedede to him.

Bonkers tossed his explosive coconuts at all three, but Meta Knight caught one of them and threw it back to its owner. Blown backward, Bonkers slammed the ground with rage and charged at Kirby. He sucked the stars made by the attacks, and fired it back on Bonkers, beating him.

"What a shocker!" King Dedede cried sarcastically, "But wait! There's still more!"

This time, three more bosses entered the arena. They were a giant chameleon, a dancing Walrus, and a monstrous robot.

"How did they steal Heavy Lobster?" Meta Knight wondered.

The Chameleo Arm was the first to fight. It rolled to Kirby and quickly shot its tongue at him. Kirby jumped away and floated up in the air until it pulled its tongue back in with disappointment. Meta Knight came to Kirby's aid and sliced the pink balls that the Chameleo Arm belched as it clung to the arena wall. Then it blended in its surroundings, and just as Squidward came running underneath it, the monster dropped down on him. Luckily, Squidward dodged the attack, and Kirby shot several inhaled pink balls back on the boss to defeat it.

The dancing Walrus was the next one up, and Squidward confronted the beast before Meta Knight could destroy him.

"And just who are you?!" he questioned.

"My name is Wally the Walrus! Goo goo ga choo!" he said happily, "And I just now learned a new song!"

"And just what is it, Wally?!" Squidward asked.

"I met this yellow guy down the street, and he happened to be so sweet! He wished to sing this song to Kirby, but here it goes!" he exclaimed.

King Dedede rolled his eyes and Kirby stared at him funny. Squilliam placed his earmuffs on while Meta Knight only stood there. All of them waited with nervous patience except for Squidward, who only crossed his tentacles and stared at Wally with a hostile look.

_F is for friends_

_Who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me_

_N is for anywhere_

_And anyone at all_

_Down here in the_

_Deep, blue sea!_

"Shut up!" Squidward yelled, shoving Wally so hard that he flew back thirty feet before exploding into dust.

Up next was the Heavy Lobster, who's loud, clanking footsteps rocked the battlefield. It shot its flame throwers at Squidward, making him scream and run away.

"I will handle this one," Meta Knight told him.

He jumped on top of Heavy Lobster and looked into its metallic eyes.

"Heavy Lobster," he told it, "Please stop."

When it recognized him, he stopped shooting fire and lowered its pincers.

"Now, Heavy Lobster," he continued, "You know that I have been with you since you were first constructed. You were such a good, little robotlittling, and you were such a good helper against Kirby that you were worthy enough to be made over and over again."

The Heavy Lobster lowered its golden head, and raised a pincer at Squilliam's stand. With a blast of fire, the rich squid was launched into the air with a burning bottom, crying away into the sky.

"What the?!" cried Dedede, "How can you all win?!"

The _Kabula _began to fly away from the arena. The Heavy Lobster jumped out of the battlefield to try to chase the blimp.

"You're not going to leave this place so easily!" Dedede called to Kirby.

Now that The Arena was empty against Squidward cheered with delight. Meta Knight only stood at his spot solemnly.

"Ha ha! Squilliam's finally beaten for good!" he cheered, "Now I'll be in peace again!"

As he exited with more dances and cheers, Meta Knight approached Kirby. He looked eager enough to give SpongeBob one last goodbye.

"Come Kirby," said Meta Knight, "I will let you say goodbye to SpongeBob, but then we must leave."

The two warriors departed to SpongeBob's pineapple, believing that their adventure was over. But what would SpongeBob still have in store for them?


	11. Chapter 11 Bully Buster

Chapter 11 Bully Buster

They were such an odd, but fitting sight. SpongeBob was so happy to see Kirby visit him the next day that the two of them played around the backyard. There was no limit to the intense giggling of SpongeBob, laughing up the remarkable feats that Kirby performed on random objects with his sucking powers. Fun and frolic was all they did that day. SpongeBob blew bubbles of many shapes and sizes around Kirby, and then he would suck them up and shoot them out many feet away.

SpongeBob retrieved his glasses and jelly fishing equipment to try bringing Kirby along on his latest trip. The outsider had forgotten his farewell for the moment and happily skipped along with SpongeBob, his cute eyes bright with cheer. Why would he not want to leave this place so soon?

Someone watched them head on their way to Jellyfish Fields, not very happy much at all. In fact, he was downright miserable. His eyes were tear-filled and his mouth quivered and mumbled with grief. What was SpongeBob doing with that guy? He couldn't bear seeing him so happy and carefree with that guy instead of with him! Did this mean they wouldn't be friends anymore? Patrick Star burst into a sob filled with pity and misery.

Meta Knight stood there a few feet away from him, staring at him with his yellow eyes. He might have looked rested and calm, but he was indecisive and stressed from within. Patrick Star did look so sad. He certainly understood his sensitive emotions, as silly as he would often appear. Perhaps he should put aside his contempt for the starfish's childish tendencies and see him for what he still was at that moment, his apprentice. It sickened him that he dared consider abandoning his own pupil. How foolish of him.

"Patrick Star," he muttered, "Do you believe your friend has left you?"

"Yup, sir Meta Knight," he muttered. How touching how he called him, "Sir."

"Suppose you should go over there and talk?" Meta Knight suggested. "I am sure he will not reject you."

Patrick looked up at the two of them with watery eyes. Kirby was handling the jellyfish so expertly that they never once zapped him. He began to feel irritated at the sight of that outsider. No one would dare take his best friend away from him! That's it, now he would have to show that walking gumball a lesson. It was all that could be done to be reunited with his best pal.

So Patrick stomped his way down the hill toward SpongeBob and Kirby, ignoring the outstretched hand of Meta Knight trying to prevent him from going down. Glaring hard, the starfish forgot how dangerously steep the hill was and how poorly his stubs for feet stabbed the ground. Before he could get out a yelp, he was sent rolling down the hill at tremendous speed, a blurry pink ball with no control. Kirby luckily possessed keen sense, and dodged Patrick seconds before he could have pounded him.

A rough smack was heard several feet away. SpongeBob gasped when he saw the direction of Patrick's collision. However, it wasn't the dazed and dumbfounded Patrick he was gasping at, but a large fish with glasses and a big gut. Standing at his side was a slender, fat outline of a green fish, whose arms were the only visible sight of him.

"Bubble Bass," SpongeBob growled.

"So we meet again, SpongeBob," he replied in his obnoxious voice.

Kirby immediately sensed trouble with the two, and made a battle position in front of SpongeBob. Bubble Bass was caught off guard for a second, but then sneered at his cute face. Patrick attempted to get up, but he fell on his side and rolled down another hill.

"This must be the little outsider!" Bubble Bass chortled.

"You better not bully Poyo!" SpongeBob warned. "He can suck ya right up!"

Bubble Bass laughed heartily, not a bit afraid of Kirby. Now sensing a challenge, Kirby opened his mouth wide and tried to inhale the fat bass. But he could not do it. He was almost King Dedede size. How was Kirby going to take down this bad guy?

"Kirby, you suck!" Bubble Bass laughed. A drum beat and cymbal crash was heard from somewhere unknown.

"His name's not Kirby, its poyo!" SpongeBob scowled.

"Yes it is, freaky Sponge guy!" exclaimed King Dedede, who appeared from behind a rock.

SpongeBob gasped when Dedede appeared. However, it wasn't his unexpected appearance that he was gasping at, but a bruised Patrick Star that climbed back up on the top of the hill.

"Patrick! What happened to you?!" he asked him.

"I hate this place," King Dedede growled.

Kirby quickly noticed a jar containing a jellyfish, and unscrewed it. The jellyfish was bulging mad over the capture, and it took out its frustration on Bubble Bass's gut. The bully squealed in shock as the zap radiated him for spilt second.

"Let's get outta here!" SpongeBob cried, dragging Patrick away with the dashing Kirby.

Once they arrived safely at SpongeBob's pineapple, Patrick managed to stand up and stare at the two of them blankly. Kirby stared at him a little confused, for he thought that he ought to be a happy starfish for being saved from all those hills. He didn't realize that he was upset over Kirby himself.

"SpongeBob, I'm not gonna put up with that Kirby!" he told him. "You can't let him replace me as you best friend!"

"Aw Patrick, I never meant to dump you," he replied affectionately. "It's just that… he's so cute."

"Oh, he's cute alright," Patrick snorted. "That little guy's nothing but trouble SpongeBob!"

Squidward poked his head out of his window. He had to make sure that his little ear holes were devoid of blockage to get it right.

"Patrick is concerned that that Kirby is trouble?" he said. "Must be the pot calling the kettle black."

When he closed the window, SpongeBob looked down the road to see Meta Knight walking expresslessly toward them. Calm and cool as usual, he met Kirby and made a deep breath.

"SpongeBob Squarepants, I have made my decision," he said. "We will stay to rid Bikini Bottom of King Dedede."

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered, glad to hear that Kirby will stay a bit longer, "Now we can teach that old Bubble Bass a lesson!"

SpongeBob turned around and opened his front door. Standing directly in front of him with clenched fists and a hard stare was Flats the Flounder. He had a bad habit of randomly appearing in places were his victims often were.

"Oh, hello Flats," SpongeBob said with a twinge of nervousness.

"I want to beat up Kirby," he told him bluntly, flexing his arms.

"Oh yeah, well you'll have to get through me!" he replied with determination.

Flats cringed when he remembered the last time he tried to beat up SpongeBob. No, he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I'll get you puffball," he warned Kirby. "And I'll beat you up when you don't expect it."

SpongeBob closed the door and reopened it to see that Flats disappeared. Very disturbed, Kirby fearfully crept into the pineapple with SpongeBob, who was also unsettled. Patrick, now feeling pity for Kirby, decided that maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Maybe, just maybe he could win back SpongeBob if he took on the bullies all by himself. It was risky, but Patrick was desperate enough to try to win back his best pal.

Meta Knight could sense the strength in his eyes, and decided that it was time as well. Now the pupil would have to show his master his skills. If he could take on the two bullies, he would lose all contempt he had on Patrick Star, even when he would return to his goofing off.

Later that day at Goo Lagoon, Patrick stood poised on the beach like a knight awaiting a dangerous dragon. He was covered in knightly armor and he carried a genuine knight sword as well, and Meta Knight waited in the shadows in case the bullies should get unfairly rough on him, which would be expected. He generated stares and even a camera snap by a tourist, but Patrick stayed rooted to the spot.

Then they came at the scene. Bubble Bass and Flats were scourging the beach for Kirby, messing with peoples' towels and belongings while they were at it. Patrick yearned to give them a scare not worth remembering.

They finally caught sight of him. Wicked grins stretched across their face as they advanced toward him. Oh boy, now it was starfish time. Now was the moment when he, Patrick Star, would prove his worth to SpongeBob and Meta Knight.

Letting loose a wild battle cry, he pounced on the bullies and swung his sword aggressively. They retreated backward with alarmed expressions and fought back with blows and fists. But they both cried out in pain when they met armor instead.

"What's this?!" Bubble Bass cried.

"No, not again!" cried Flats.

"En guarde Bullies!" Patrick exclaimed, pointing his blade at them. "I, Sir Patrickalot, will defend my best pal SpongeBob from your foul deeds!"

Flats tried to lay a barrage of blows on Patrick's armor, but he damaged his fists more and more until he defeated himself. Bubble Bass stared with shock at the exhausted bully and cowardly ran away in fear. That was easy.

"Well done… Sir Patrickalot," Meta Knight muttered. "You have shown bravery in your simple, but heroic battle."

Patrick swelled up with love and pride, his eyes and teeth turning sparkly and cute. Meta Knight gulped uncomfortably, but he still kept his calm look. Fortunate of Patrick that his armor was made of a strong material not found in this world.

A large telescope kept watch of the whole scene, and the one looking through was the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, becoming more displeased with all of his defeats in this world.

"This has gone too far!" he said.

"What do you want with that Kirby anyway Dedede?" Plankton asked him.

"He stole something from me!" he snapped. "And I'll have that thing back before you know it!"

He sighed with disgust and jumped off the platform with the telescope, rumbling the metal floor as he did so.

"I think your hypnotizing plan should be given one more try," he told Plankton coldly. "And it better work this time."

Back at SpongeBob's pineapple, Patrick had just returned form his battle with huge triumph. SpongeBob was so proud of his friend that he took time off of Kirby to celebrate with him. Kirby didn't really mind anyway, for now he knew that the climax of his trip in Bikini Bottom was approaching.


End file.
